The Truth Will Set You Free?
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star and Soul got themselves into trouble, so Stein makes them clean the library. Black Star skips out on Soul and leaves Soul and Maka to clean the room. Maka x Soul fluff, next chapter, will be a leamon, hence the reason why it's rated M. XD
1. The Truth

As usual Black Star and Soul were getting themselves into trouble, that therefore earned them a detention from Professor Stein. The professor assigned them to clean the library. It never seized to amaze the two, how quickly, and how easily, that room got messed up.

"This is all your fault!" "Hey! Not cool man! It was your idea to sneak into the girls showers!" "Yeah well... If you hadn't had a nose bleed we wouldn't have been caught!" "Ugh whatever... That wasn't cool at all... And it's still your fault." Black Star raised his fist ready to hit Soul square in the face when Stein appeared between the two. "You two be quiet and get to work. And don't kill each other. I'll be back in about an hour. I want this room to be spotless." With that Stein hopped back onto his chair and rolled out the door, closing it behind him.

"I want this room to be spotless. BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" Black Star mimicked Stein in a babyish tone. "Black Star just shut up and help me." The young ninja looked over to his friend who had already started cleaning. "Your actually going to listen to him?" "Yeah... Did you forget our first encounter with him? He almost killed you..." "No he didn't. No one can kill me! AHAHA!" Soul sighed. _He'll never get it._

About fifteen minutes passed and less then half of the room was done. Soul was working fast and quickly but felt like he was getting no where. Black Star on the other hand, was sitting at a desk in the room reading comics. "Ahahaha! Soul you should read this comic! Haha!" "Black Star your supposed to be helping me." "But I'm a star, and stars don't clean." "Ugh!"

Just then there came a few rapid knocks to the front door, then two girls appeared, Maka and Tsubaki. "Hey guys. We heard that you were in here." "Hey guys!" "Hi." "What's wrong Soul?" "Oh nothing... Just Black Star here being a jerk!" Maka quickly walked over and placed her hands on Soul's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Be cool... Remember?" He took in a deep breath then released it. "Yeah... Cool." Soul smiled to his friend before walking over to Black Star. "I've done half of the work... rest is yours." "Oh no! You can't just leave me!" "Why not? I've done all this by myself." He said pointing to the half cleaned room. "Well... Well... So!" Black Star looked to his weapon and spoke to her this time. "Let's go Tsubaki." "But ah...-" "Come on!" "Okay..." Tsubaki ran after him and closed the door behind her.

"That was so not cool! Now I'm gonna have to clean **all **of this by myself!" "Soul please calm down. You scare me when your all aggravated." "I'm sorry Maka but... UGH! He just makes me mad sometimes!" "I know... He makes everyone mad. But your cooler then that, right?" "Yeah... But I still have to clean this by myself..." "I'll help you." "You are aware of what we did to get this work right?" "Yeah I know, Stein told us, but I know it was Black Stars idea, you just agreed to follow." Soul didn't say anything as a blush stretched across his face. "Come on, you have about forty-five minutes now." "Okay... Thanks."

After about fifteen minutes, the two managed to clean the room completely. The two were sitting on top of one of the many desks. "So... you got a while still before Stein gets back, what you wanna do?" "I don't know." "Oh..." "Kill Black Star?" "Not an option Soul." "Too Bad." He sighed, and looked over to Maka who was, obviously, starring off into space. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top and a black mini skirt. She doesn't wear her hair down often, but he guessed that today was a 'Hair Down' day. He thought she looked really 'cool' today.

Soul didn't make his types of girl obvious, but honestly, there was only one girl he liked... maybe loved... and that was Maka. Anyone who knew Soul, knew he wasn't a 'Touchy-Feely-Type-Guy', hence the reason why he had never told Maka he liked her. He thought it was obvious, maybe too obvious, but she always kept to herself and never asked him about it.

Maka never understood Soul. One minute she thought he liked her, the next he was pushing her away. She always drempted of being 'Soul's Girl' but obviously **that** wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"So ah.. Maka?" "Hm? Yeah?" "You got a date for the dance next month?" "Oh.. I forgot about the dance." "Obviously not then." "Yeah." Maka lowered her head in defeat, but to her surprise Soul cleared his throat, ready to speak again. "How'd you like to go with me?" She quickly lifted her head and searched his beautiful scarlet eyes. Her starring was starting to creep him out. "What? Your creepin me out Maka." "Oh sorry... Your serious?" She could feel the blush forming on her face. "Yeah, why not?" He shrugged his shoulders and shifted on top of the desk to get more comfy. "Ah okay..." She looked away from him to try and lose the blush that now completely took over her face.

"Soul... Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Do... You like me?" "Yeah, your like my best friend and partner." "No I mean... More then that..." The question caught him off guard. He knew the answer, it entered his mind as soon as she asked. _Yes! I like you more then a friend... I think I love you! But do you feel the same about me? _But he just couldn't get the words out, and he must have been thinking for a while because Maka's voice brought him out of his trance. "Soul?" "Huh what?" "I understand if you don't, I was just curious." _Ugh Maka I do, you have no idea! _Why couldn't he get the words out? "Maka I..." _Ah screw it! If I can't say it, I'll show it. _

Maka was not expecting what happened next. With almost inhuman speed, Soul moved in and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened. She had asked if he liked her, not 'Could you kiss me Soul?', not that she was complaining anyway.

When he let go of her, they just starred into each others eyes. "Maka... I've always liked you..." "But.. I- You always pushed me away.. I thought.. You didn't like me... Like that..." "Maka, your one of coolest people I know, aside from myself." That made her laugh. "Seriously though, do I really look like a guy to give my life over and over for the same person?" "Yeah?" "Ugh never mind, my point is that I do like you Maka." "Well I like you too Soul..." "Good." She got less then a seconds glance at Soul and he had his lips pressed to hers again.

She was having problems grasping what was going on around her. First Soul kissed her, then he put his arms around her, and now they are making out. Maka tried to break free from Soul. The kiss broke but both of them were still breathless. "Soul... I-Why?" "Why.. What Maka?" "Why now?" "I've known you for years, why admit you love me now?" He thought for a second. "Because I'm a chicken." She began laughing. "Serious?" "Yeah..." "Oh Soul..." She wrapped her arms around him, taking in his familiar sent.

The two lost track of how long they sat there hugging. But they were startled by the sound of the doors opening. The two quickly let go and looked to see who was there. It was Black Star, Stein and Tsubaki. "Nice job Soul. You will be happy to know that Black Star has another punishment he must serve." "Good." Tsubaki bumped Black Star and he looked from her to Soul and scratched the back of his neck as he said, "I'm sorry Soul. I was being an uncool jerk." "Yes you were." "Were still friends... right?" "Of course... but I ain't listening to any of your plans again." Soul looked to Maka and winked. "Fine." "Anyway I'm tired, see yea guys." "Bye!" Maka and Soul left the room to head home.

"So Soul..." "Yeah?" "Does this make me your girlfriend?" She was kinda kidding around but also kind of serious, but he ended up answering her question without talking. He entwined his hand with hers and they walked and laughed before saying, "What do you think?" She smiled feeling... whole. "Soul..." "Yeah?" "I love you..." He smiled. "I love you too Maka... But lets not say anything... Just yet, kay?" "Kay." "Oh and one other thing Maka..." "What?" "If you want... I have a **surprise **for you when we get home." The tone in his voice sent shivers up Maka's spine, and she instently knew what he was thinking. "Okay." She squeezed his hand tighter, now excited to get home.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well what'cha think? Next chapter's gonna be a hot mess ;) Stay tuned, and let me know what cha think ;)


	2. The Surprise

As Maka walked home, hand and hand with her lover, she couldn't help but to feel a little nauseous. She knew what Soul meant by he had a _**surprise **_for her when they got home, but she couldn't help to feel a little nauseous by the idea. She was happy about it at first, but as the tension continued to build up she became more and more nervous. Maka was obviously still a virgin and wasn't planning on loosing it anytime soon, guess she was wrong.

"Soul?" They where only five minutes away from home when Maka finally spoke. "Yeah?" "Are you serious?" He shot her a look of confusion. "About what?" "About ... you know..." She motioned downward. "Oh that! I think it's cool, but I'm not gonna force you Maka... Are you not wanting to?" "No I do... I ah.. Just know you like to kid around." "Oh well... I'm not." "Okay." She forced a smile, but deep down she was still feeling sick, and starting to get scared.

They finally got home and Soul went to make dinner, while Maka sat on the couch trying not to panick. All of her friend who had sex before had told her that it hurts, alot, so that plus her imagination had gotten her all worried about it.

Soul came out and sat beside Maka on the couch. He looked over to her and began speaking. "Maka, we don't have to do this." "Huh? What? Why?" "Maka... I can sense that your scared through our wavelength, we don't have to do this." "But I want to..." "Do you really?" "Yeah... I... I just don't want it to hurt." "I'm sorry Maka but it will hurt, but I will be slow so you wont get hurt that much." She looked over and forced a smile. "Promise?" "Promise." "Okay."

After dinner Maka was feeling a bit better about sex with Soul. "So Maka, are you sure your ready?" "Yeah." "Okay."

Soul led Maka into his room since his bed was bigger then hers. Soul pushed her on the bed and instantly pulled off his shirt and threw it somewhere. Maka was in pj pants and a tank top. Soul climbed on top of Maka and quickly found her lips. The kiss was calm and soft, but quickly became steamy and out of control.

Soul reached for Maka's shirt and she let him pull it off, while she slipped off her pants, leaving her in bra and panties. Eager to continue, Soul quickly slid off his pants and boxers in one pull. Maka could feel the blush forming on her face. He laughed at bit, but quickly shrugged it off and began playing with her bra buckle until he finally got it undone. She quickly slipped off her underwear and waited for him to continue.

Soul reached for her and pulled her close in another passionate kiss. At the same time he began caressing her right boob with his free hand. She moaned at Soul's touch. She wanted to give Soul the same pleasure he was causing her, so she used her free hand and found his manhood and began pumping him. Soul began moaning loudly, but it was muffled by their mouths. As she picked up the pace, he began pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth with the rhythm of her hand.

Soul couldn't control himself anymore, he had to get it done with. He quickly broke the kiss and she also let go. They were both breathless already, and they had just barely began.

Soul got himself in place of her entrance, but he could see the fear in her face. "Maka... Trust me..." "I... Do Soul..." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, and she smiled back the best she could. Once again he got himself in place and slowly began pushing at her entrance. Maka gripped the bed as hard as she could, trying to somehow loosen the pain. He slowly continued to push when she screamed. "AHH! STOP!" He stopped and looked to see tears falling down her cheeks. "Maka... You know I need to be fully in for you to get used to the size... right?" "Yeah... But.. Ah! It hurts..." "I'm trying to be easy..." "I know... Ugh... Fine, continue..."

Soul looked at her and hesitated if he should actually continue but she pushed her hips up a bit to protest against him. He slowly continued to push into her, he felt bad watching her wince in pain, as the tears fell down her cheeks. He finally made it all the way in and stopped for a minute or so. Finally she nodded her head as a sign to continue.

He slowly began to pull out before pushing back in. As the pace began to pick up, she could feel the pleasure starting to take over. He continued to pull in and out until he was surprised to hear a scream followed by a tug on his hair. "Oh my god! Soul!" He smirked and continued to try and hit that spot every time, listening to the delicious sounds coming from his lover.

None of Maka's friends who had, had sex, had ever told her how good the pleasure was. "Oh... S-soul!" Soul looked through the slits in his eyes to look down at his lover. Her head was thrown back, face pale and sweaty, and she was moaning and screaming over and over... He liked it.

Soul could feel himself coming closer and closer to reaching his peak. "Makaa..." "Y-yeah..?" "I ah.. Ah... I'm going to.. Ah..." He began to pull out but Maka held him close. "D-don't!" Soul finally couldn't stop it, and released inside of Maka, screaming her name, as she released and screamed his name seconds after. "Ah! Maka!" "Soul!"

The two were breathless and tired. Maka felt like jelly, she could barely move herself over on the bed. The two got under the covers and cuddled up together. "So-oul..." "Yea-...yeah?" "I ah... Thank you..." "For... What?" "For admitting you love me." "I always have Maka." "Good, because so have I." The two cuddled even closer and quickly fell into a deep sleep in each others arms.

* * *

Author's Notes: This didn't come out as well as I hoped :( Oh well I guess, so what'cha think? Good? Bad? Review Please~! :)


End file.
